


Carne Blanca.

by NTIG_Escribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTIG_Escribe/pseuds/NTIG_Escribe
Summary: En Carne Blanca podréis encontrar la historia de Luca, un adolescente con el reto de superar un miedo terrible, y Nasello, un sireno muy especial dispuesto a ayudarle en su empeño.También disponible aquí, que me he mudado https://losarboleshablanlatin.wordpress.com/





	1. (I)

No hay marcha atrás. Luca casi puede rozar la superficie del agua con la punta de su nariz. Hoy es el día. Este es el lugar. Ha tenido suficiente. Está harto. Y, aun así, a pesar de esa convicción, algo falla. Algo no termina de encajar. Algo le impide dar el paso y saltar al agua.

Luca siente sus manos temblar mientras se agarran con fuerza al borde del saliente. Un guijarro suelto se desliza y cae al agua, haciendo nacer pequeñas ondas circulares. La cueva está en casi total oscuridad, salvo por esa extraña luz que emite el agua; un brillo casi de neón que debe filtrarse desde alguna salida al exterior. El guijarro cae y cae formando una espiral casi perfecta. Luca retrocede. Quizá hoy no es el día. Quizá éste no es el lugar.

Luca se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

–Cobarde –susurra para sí mismo–, eres un cobarde.

Se levanta y se abraza, entre sollozos. Se aleja del pequeño lago subterráneo. Sabe que acabará volviendo otro día. Puede que ese otro día tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo, puede que por fin encuentre el valor que necesita en algún otro lado.

 

Un tenue chapoteo resuena a su espalda.

–¡Ey! Creo que se te ha caído esto.

Luca se gira sobre sus talones. Desde el agua, un chico le devuelve la mirada y levanta el brazo en el aire con el guijarro en la mano.

–Es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Luca pueda asentir, el chico le pone la piedrecita en la mano. Sus dedos le rozan por un momento, dejando su mano con una extraña sensación húmeda, pero cargada de calor. Él se la seca rápidamente en la camiseta.

Luca se agacha, hasta estar frente a frente con el chico. Un par de ojos curiosos le devuelven la mirada, el par de ojos más extraños que ha visto jamás: pupilas enormes, como las de un gato durante las últimas horas de la tarde, rodeadas de un halo azulado con vetas del violeta más puro que seguramente exista.

–¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –tantea Luca– ¿Eres un buzo? No llevas nada de equipamiento.

El joven ni siquiera parpadea, solo ladea la cabeza ligeramente.

–Sé bucear, claro –contesta. No hay malicia en su voz. Solo contesta a lo que Luca le ha respondido, aunque le parezca una obviedad.

Luca sujeta el guijarro con más fuerza que antes. Una pregunta no acaba de salir de sus labios, que quedan abiertos, dándole un aspecto un tanto alelado. El otro chico sigue ahí, con sus ojos imposibles y su actitud inofensiva, con más de medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

–Ten más cuidado con las cosas que se te caen –dice– Si esa piedra hubiese sido más bonita, me la habría quedado sin dudar –añade, con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Luca tenga la oportunidad de hablar, el chico se da la vuelta y se sumerge, con la cabeza en primer lugar; después la espalda y, por último, la cola de pez, que entra en el agua casi sin producir ni una salpicadura.

Luca sale lentamente de la cueva sin perder de vista ni un segundo la diminuta laguna.

En el exterior, todo parece normal: la costa de escarpadas rocas grises, el salitre en el aire, los gritos de las gaviotas y el olor a algas en descomposición.

_“¿Eso ha pasado de verdad?”_

El peso del guijarro en su mano le da la respuesta.

Luca se gira sobre sus talones y se precipita hacia la cueva, apretando el guijarro con fuerza. Sus pies se tropiezan con las piedrecitas en el camino y los matorrales se enroscan con fruición a sus piernas, dejándolas llenas de arañazos.

_“Ha pasado. ¡Claro que ha pasado! Acabo de ver un sireno. Bueno, ¿un sireno? ¿Será así como se llaman?”_

Luca entra por la pequeña apertura en la roca y se desliza por el angosto pasillo.

_“¿Tendrá él nombre?”_

Se lanza al suelo, resbalando con sus rodillas, que ahora le arden con la rozadura. Vuelve a agacharse, como lo había hecho solo minutos atrás, y alarga la mano. Justo antes de que ésta toque la superficie, Luca se detiene. Un nudo nace en su garganta y su frente se llena de gotas de sudor frío.

La mano comienza a temblarle, descontrolada, aunque él le diga que no debe hacerlo, que no hay nada de lo que estar asustado.

Luca se incorpora y rebusca a su alrededor. Busca un guijarro como el que todavía guarda, o una concha, cualquier cosa. Sus ojos topan con un fragmento de cristal roto. Es azul oscuro, como el océano, y tiene las aristas redondeadas y la superficie rugosa por el efecto del mar. Luca le echa un último vistazo antes de arrojarlo a la laguna. Casi tiene forma de corazón.

El trocito de cristal cae al agua con un solitario plop.

Luca espera ansioso a que algo ocurra, a volver a oír ese chapoteo, a que aquel ser emerja del agua con la misma naturalidad.

_“¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Qué hago?”_

Por unos segundos, nada ocurre. Pero luego, lo ve. Un reflejo blanquecino que va ascendiendo, poco a poco, entre la luz azulada del agua, hasta convertirse en la cara del joven sireno. El chico lo contempla desde debajo del agua, una mirada de suspicacia marcada en sus enormes pupilas. Por fin, rompe la superficie, salpicando gotitas de agua salada a su alrededor.

Luca se aleja con precaución como si las gotas fuesen ascuas que pudieran quemarle.

–¿Otra vez tú? –pregunta, levantando una ceja–. Si fuese un poco mal pensado, diría que lo estás haciendo aposta –añade, con una risita.

Su risa suena como cabría esperar que suena la voz de un sireno, si es que alguien se ha parado a pensarlo alguna vez. Es cantarina, como el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua que se filtran en la cueva, y cálida, como la arena blanca de la playa después de recibir la luz del sol durante todo el día.

–Creo que ésta me la voy a quedar…

El sireno alza el cristal y mira a su través, como si de una lupa se tratase.

–Me gusta. Me recuerda a… ¿A qué? ¡Ah, ya lo veo! Tiene la misma forma que un berberecho mirado de canto.

El joven comienza a darse la vuelta, pero no deja de mirar por encima del hombro a Luca.

–Si no dices nada… Supongo que me lo puedo quedar –dice, mientras desciende hasta que el agua le llega a la altura de la barbilla.

–¡No, no! ¡Espera!

El sireno se gira con una sonrisa inofensiva en su cara.

–Te la puedes quedar, pero… no te vayas –tartamudea Luca–. Te la regalo. ¡Te la regalo si te quedas! –añade, con más seguridad.

El sireno se acerca con un solo movimiento lleno de gracilidad hasta el borde de roca sobre el que se apoya Luca. Se impulsa y descansa su torso sobre el saliente, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Luca.

–¿Cómo puedes regalarme algo que ya tengo en mi poder? Podría irme ahora mismo. Me llevaría este tesorito y tú tendrías que bucear para recuperarlo.

Luca traga saliva sonoramente y juguetea con sus manos.

–Pero no lo haré.

–Gracias –responde Luca, con un suspiro de alivio.

Los dos se sumen en un pequeño silencio, solo interrumpido por el lejano rumor del oleaje fuera de la cueva. No puede decirse que sea un silencio incómodo. Luca observa al chico con más detenimiento: su piel le recuerda a la de una de esas ballenas blancas de los libros de historias de marineros, está plagada de cicatrices rosadas y pequeños puntitos iridiscentes. Su pelo, del mismo tono, desciende por su espalda juntándose con escamas que juegan con la luz como si estuviesen hechas de nácar, arrancando destellos verdes, rosáceos y amarillos.

–¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres? –dice Luca, por fin.

–Nasello.

–¿Merluza?

–A mi padre le parecía un nombre gracioso, porque tengo la carne blanca. Como una merluza.

Nasello se encoge de hombros.

–Pero… Pero, ¿qué eres?

Nasello le mira con genuina confusión.

–Soy Nasello, ya te lo he dicho.

–Pero, ¿eres un pez? –inquiere Luca.

–¿Qué? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –ríe, y Luca podría jurar que su risa suena tan pura y contagiosa como la de un bebé –No, claro que no. ¿Alguna vez has visto un pez que hable?

Luca niega con la cabeza. No recuerda saber de ninguna clase de pez que sepa hablar, fuera de los dibujos animados y los cuentos, claro.

–¿Alguna vez has visto un pez con pelo? –Pregunta Nasello, pasándose la mano por el cabello empapado.

Luca vuelve a negar.

–Tampoco he visto a ninguna persona con cola de pez –refuta–, así que no puedes ser una persona.

–Bueno, la última vez que lo miré, era una persona. No creo que nada haya cambiado –replica Nasello, con otra de sus bellas carcajadas–. Puede que no sea una persona de las tuyas, eso es cierto.

Nasello se lleva la mano a los labios y ladea la cabeza, observando a Luca con detenimiento. Sus ojos pasan desde sus pies a sus piernas, y de ahí a su rostro. Su mirada se cruza con la de Luca por un instante demasiado largo, que cualquier persona consideraría incómodo con un desconocido. Nasello alarga entonces el brazo y pasa su mano por el cabello lleno de rizos de Luca.

–¡Vaya!

Sus ojos brillan como si hubiese descubierto un tesoro. Sus dedos juguetean con los caracolillos de la cabeza de Luca, que siente como sus mejillas se vuelven de un intenso color carmesí. Por suerte, Nasello no parece darse cuenta.

–¡Me encanta! ¡Nunca había tocado nada así! El mío siempre está mojado.

Nasello se propulsa con el otro brazo y sale completamente del agua, dejando atrás la punta de su cola. Luca mira de reojo su cuerpo, mientras el joven se entretiene con su pelo. Por debajo del ombligo, en lugar de piernas, una enorme cola escamada descansa ahora sobre la roca desnuda. Es del mismo extraño color que el resto de escamas que Nasello tiene desperdigadas por el cuerpo: blanca, pero iridiscente como el interior de una ostra.

Un charquito se forma alrededor de los dos, y Luca siente como si su garganta se hiciese más pequeña y al aire le costase llegar a sus pulmones. Le dan ganas de salir corriendo como hace tan solo un momento, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Nasello toma su cara en sus manos y se acerca incluso más.

–Es cierto lo que dicen de vosotros –dice, con una sonrisita, mientras inspecciona su cara–. No tenéis ni una escama.

Los dedos de Nasello pasean por la piel de Luca, buscando en cada rincón, sintiendo cada bultito, cada irregularidad. Nasello se detiene en su nariz, en sus cejas, en sus mejillas, incluso pasa las manos por el cuello y por el lóbulo de sus orejas. Luca nota sus manos extrañamente cálidas para un ser que vive en el agua. También están mojadas, pero, quizá por lo extraño de la situación, Luca es incapaz de sentir miedo.

–Tus labios… –comienza Nasello, recorriendo con su índice los labios de Luca–. También están secos.

Luca se los humedece por instinto.

–Me pasa cuando estoy nervioso –confiesa Luca, agachando la cabeza.

–Sois unos seres muy curiosos –ríe–. Pero, dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Luca se queda mudo ante la pregunta y desvía la mirada.

–¿Qué quieres? –insiste Nasello–. Sé que quieres algo –añade, risueño.

Luca cierra los puños con fuerza, coge aire y se arma de valor.

–¡Enséñame! –exclama, con voz más alta de lo que pretendía–. ¡Enséñame a nadar! ¡Enséñame a bucear! ¡Por favor!

Nasello se queda en silencio, contemplando a Luca con la cabeza ladeada. A luca le recuerda al cachorro de alguna clase de animal que todavía no conoce. Luego, deja escapar una de sus risitas.

–Y tú, ¿qué me puedes ofrecer a cambio? –Nasello se tumba en el suelo, cerca de las rodillas de Luca, y estira los brazos hacia la cara del joven, juguetón–, chico seco.

–No me llames eso. Me llamo Luca. Y… si me dices qué quieres, te lo conseguiré.

Nasello se calla por un momento, pero no deja de canturrear mientras trata de alcanzar con sus dedos los rizos de Luca.

–Quiero saberlo todo –contesta por fin–. Quiero saberlo todo de vosotros. Quiero probar vuestra comida, quiero ver vuestras ciudades, quiero saber cómo son vuestras casas.

Los ojos de Nasello brillan con cada petición nueva que hace. Luca no puede sino aceptar el trato.

–Ven mañana con algo interesante y te daré tu primera lección –le propone Nasello.

Luca acepta y deja la cueva, todavía envuelto en una nube de irrealidad que le hace sentirse liviano como una pluma.


	2. II

Al día siguiente, después del colegio, Luca corre hacia la cueva sin ni siquiera pasar por su casa. Lleva la mochila repleta de pequeños tesoros que enseñarle a Nasello. Cuando llega, el sireno descansa tumbado sobre la roca, chapoteando con su cola en el agua.

–Creía que ya no ibas a venir, chico seco.

–No me llames así –replica Luca, luego agacha la mirada y se disculpa con un gesto–. No he podido venir antes. Hoy es lunes. Tenía que ir a clase.

Nasello entorna los ojos, buscando la pregunta que quiere realizar a continuación.

–¿Qué es lunes?

–Es el día en el que la gente hace las cosas que se dejó a medias el viernes anterior.

–¿Y qué es el viernes?

–Es cuando empieza el fin de semana. No hay colegio esos días, así que puedo venir antes.

Nasello se detiene a pensar un momento.

–Creo que prefiero los viernes.

–Yo también –coincide Luca.

–¿Qué son el colegio y la clase?

Luca se queda pensando por un momento. Nasello se acerca y vuelve a estirar los brazos hacia el cabello de Luca, como había hecho el día anterior.

–Es… Es un sitio en el que los niños nos sentamos durante horas a aprender. No me gusta mucho.

Nasello se incorpora y se sienta al lado de Luca, tan cerca que el joven puede apreciar las diminutas vetas violáceas que recorren los iris del sireno.

–¿Por qué no te gusta? Aprender es divertido. A mí me gusta aprender.

–Los otros niños no son buenos. No les caigo bien.

Nasello da un respingo y pone su mano en el hombro de Luca.

–Eso no está bien. Si me traes a uno podría arrojarlo a los tiburones y darle un pequeño susto. Eso le enseñaría.

–No lo dices en serio. ¿Verdad?

Nasello se encoge de hombros.

–Si no te gusta la idea, puedo ir al colegio y darles la lección yo mismo. Así de paso, yo podría aprender las cosas que tú sabes.

Luca se para a pensar por un momento, imaginando lo difícil que sería para Nasello sentarse en una silla y lo aburrido que le parecería su mundo.

–Sí que te ha gustado la idea del colegio.

–No tenemos de esos bajo el agua.

–¿Y cómo aprendéis?

–Lo que necesitamos saber nos lo enseñan los mayores, la familia.

Nasello agacha un poco la cabeza y Luca asiente, pero no pregunta dónde está la familia de Nasello.

–¿Quieres ver lo que he traído? –pregunta, para animar al chico.

Los ojos de Nasello se iluminan cuando recuerda para qué está Luca en la cueva.

–¡Claro!

Luca abre la mochila de la escuela y le pasa a Nasello el primer objeto: un cartón de leche pequeño con el dibujo de una vaca risueña. Nasello se lo pasa de una mano a otra y lo mira con curiosidad.

–¿Qué es?

–Es leche de vaca. Esto es una vaca –dice Luca, señalando el dibujo y anticipándose a la pregunta de Nasello–. Los niños la toman en el colegio. Es buena para los huesos.

–¿Le sacáis la leche a otro animal? –inquiere Nasello, con un gesto a medio camino entre el horror y la incredulidad.

–Está buena, te lo prometo. Mira, prueba.

Luca clava la pajita que viene en el cartón y le da un trago a la leche. Nasello le imita, sujetando el cartón con las dos manos y aspirando con tanta fuerza que bizquea por momentos.

–¿Qué tal? –pregunta Luca, una vez que Nasello ha tragado.

–Es asquerosa. Necesitas cambiar de vaca. ¿Qué más tienes?

Luca rebusca en la mochila y saca un puñado de frutos anaranjados.

–Esto son nísperos. Los he cogido de un árbol cerca de mi casa. Tienes que pelarlos antes de comerlos, y ten cuidado con las semillas del centro.

Luca muestra a Nasello cómo se hace y éste lo imita con rapidez, ansioso por probar la fruta. Le da un bocado a una y sus ojos se abren como platos.

–Es lo mejor que he probado jamás.

Luca no puede evitar que se le escape una carcajada ante el entusiasmo del chico.

–¡No te rías! Lo digo en serio. No quiero alimentarme de otra cosa en la vida.

–Tienes suerte, te he traído un montón más –dice Luca, luchando por contener la risa.

Nasello emite un gritito de emoción y se gira hacia Luca, le coge las manos entre las suyas y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

–Te prometo que te voy a convertir en el mejor nadador de la historia. Nadarás casi tan bien como yo.

Luca aparta la mirada avergonzado, notando como el color sube hasta sus mejillas. Nasello se aleja de él y se desliza por la roca hasta entrar en el agua.

–Ven –dice, animando a luca con las manos a que se acerque al saliente.

–Pero aún tengo un montón de cosas que enseñarte –se queja Luca.

–He tenido suficiente con los nísperos. Déjame ayudarte.

Luca se incorpora y se acerca hasta donde está Nasello. Sus piernas tiemblan como si sus huesos se hubiesen transformado de repente en gelatina. Se arrodilla junto al saliente y pregunta:

–¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Cómo vas a enseñarme? No quiero meterme en el agua todavía –admite.

–Tranquilo. Me he pasado la noche pensando en ello. Creo que vamos a hacerlo de la misma forma que los mayores enseñan a los niños a salir del agua.

Luca mira al joven sireno con las cejas hechas un nudo.

–¿Necesitáis salir del agua?

–Técnicamente, no. Pero es útil. Y a veces podemos cazar gaviotas o golondrinas de mar, que no están nada mal.

Luca trata de imaginar un grupo de personas en medio del océano lanzando redes o arpones contra una bandada de gaviotas enfadadas, pero la imagen no deja de resultarle un tanto cómica.

–Para enseñar los niños, lo primero que hacemos es dejar que saquen las manos durante un tiempo. Que se acostumbren a la ausencia de agua. Luego, si están cómodos, los brazos; y más tarde la cabeza. Eso es lo más difícil porque nuestros ojos no están hechos para pasar mucho tiempo al aire. Pero si les gusta, no tardan en estar dando saltos fuera del agua como delfines. ¿Qué te parece?

–Uhmm… Suena fascinante. ¡Cuéntame más!

–Lo haré si metes los pies en el agua.

Luca se maldice para sí mismo por lo obvio de su estrategia, pero trata de recordarse que para eso es para lo que ha venido.

–¿Por qué no comienzas por sentarte al lado del agua? Podemos empezar por mojarte los pies, para que te acostumbres.

Luca asiente, aguantando la respiración como si fuese a sumergirse en ese mismo instante.

En lugar de dejar que Luca meta los pies en la laguna, Nasello acerca sus manos hasta ellos y le retira con cuidado los zapatos de cuero marrón del uniforme. Los mira con curiosidad y los deja a un lado.

–¿De qué están hechos?

–De cuero, creo. Es piel de vaca.

–¿También les quitáis la piel? Tu vaca debe de estar harta de ti.

Nasello sumerge las manos por un momento en el agua y las vuelve a sacar, ahora mojadas y goteando. Las acerca a los pies de Luca y comienza a pasar sus manos por el empeine, acariciando la piel de Luca con sumo cuidado. Luca nota como su corazón se acelera con cada gotita que resbala entre sus dedos. No puede evitar temblar solo un poco, pero es suficiente para que Nasello lo note.

–No pasa nada. Estás conmigo. Es imposible que te ahogues estando junto a un sireno. A menos que yo quiera, claro.

 

Luca da un pequeño respingo.

–Y no quiero. Me caes bien. Me gustas. Eres más divertido de lo que crees y me hace falta algo así. Paso mucho tiempo solo últimamente.

Nasello no levanta la mirada de los pies de Luca, y no deja de acariciarlos. Parece perder la noción de lo que hace y se dedica simplemente a juguetear con sus dedos.

–¿Por qué?

La pregunta deja un poco descolocado a Nasello.

–Creía que tardarías más en preguntármelo –admite.

–No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres.

El joven sireno deja vagar su mirada y coge aire.

–Hace unas semanas, mi grupo y yo nadábamos por esta costa. Es un lugar relativamente tranquilo y, aunque a veces sea poco practicable, la comida compensa. Solemos descansar aquí cada año antes de alejarnos hacia el sur, antes del otoño.

Luca escucha con atención mientras Nasello añade más agua a sus manos. El sireno ha dejado los pies y ahora frota las espinillas del chico, cada vez más mojadas.

–Pero esta vez nos sorprendió una tormenta. Vino de tierra adentro y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta hasta que estuvo encima de nosotros. No sé cómo pudo pasar.

–La recuerdo. Son muy raras en esta época. Algunos barcos naufragaron, aunque nadie resultó herido. ¿Tu familia…?

–Creo que están bien. Pero no puedo estar seguro. Yo me separé de ellos y la corriente me llevó hasta aquí. He tratado de salir, pero es imposible. Por el día me quemaría antes de llegar muy lejos, y por la noche las corrientes son tan fuertes que me hacen chocar contra las rocas. Créeme, lo he intentado.

Nasello desvía la mirada hacia su espalda: las escamas iridiscentes se alternan con un sinfín de cicatrices rosáceas que destacan sobre su piel blanquecina. A Luca las marcas de arañazos y las manchas solares le recuerdan a las heridas propias de un náufrago.

Se acerca un poco más a él, ayudándose de sus manos para estar más próximo al agua.

–¡Te ayudaré! ¡No es justo que te haya pasado a ti! ¡Te ayudaré! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Nasello tuerce la cabeza y estalla en una risotada.

–¡No te rías de mí! –protesta Luca.

–No lo hago –contesta Nasello–. Me gustan tus ataques de entusiasmo. Te dejaré ayudarme, si de verdad quieres. Pero eso será después de enseñarte a nadar. ¡Mira! Hoy hemos hecho un gran progreso.

Nasello agacha la cabeza hacia las piernas de Luca y éste sigue su mirada. Aluciando, Luca descubre que tiene las piernas metidas en el agua hasta la pantorrilla.

–¡Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta!

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

Luca se para a pensar por un momento. Todavía puede notar su pulso más acelerado que de costumbre, pero está bien. No es nada en comparación con otras ocasiones.

–Estoy bien. Estoy muy bien –admite–. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–Bueno, las historias pueden ser muy poderosas para hacer que alguien se olvide de sus miedos.

–¡Ah! ¿Me has engañado? ¿La historia de tu familia era mentira?

Luca retrocede y comienza a sacar los pies del agua.

–¡No, no! ¡Eso es verdad! –comienza Nasello, para evitar que Luca se aleje más–. Es todo verdad. No sé dónde está mi familia ahora mismo.

Luca vuelve a meter los pies en el agua y los dos se sumen en un silencio un tanto extraño. No es un silencio incómodo, de esos que necesitan ser llenados con palabras vacías sobre el tiempo, pero no terminan de salir de él.

–Gracias. Por ayudarme y por compartir tu historia conmigo.

–No hay de qué. ¿Quieres que sigamos a ver hasta dónde logras meterte?

Luca niega enérgicamente con la cabeza y Nasello vuelve a estallar en una carcajada.

–Está bien. Lo dejaremos por hoy.

Ambos se quedan en el saliente de roca, Luca con los pies metidos en el agua, meneándolos de vez en cuando, y Nasello ondeando su cola centelleante. Pasan lo que queda de tarde comiendo nísperos e intercambiando historias, y Luca promete volver unos días más tarde.


	3. III

–¿Qué has traído hoy?

–He traído libros. Bueno, solo uno. Solo me dejan sacar un libro de la biblioteca a la vez.

Nasello descansa la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y mira a Luca, desde su posición recostada, igual que miraría un niño de tres años a la persona más sabia del mundo.

–¿Sabes que la mayoría de veces no entiendo ni la mitad de las palabras que dices?

Luca se sonroja y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibuja en su cara. Trata de esconderla mientras saca una pequeña toalla de su mochila.

–Ven, sécate las manos con esto.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –se queja Nasello, con una mueca de disgusto–. No me gusta estar seco.

–Lo comprenderás ahora mismo.

Nasello se acerca a Luca con un bufido y estira las manos, dejando que éste se las seque. Luca frota las manos del sireno con la toalla. Puede notar los dedos de Nasello debajo de tela, y hasta se toma la molestia de secar la piel que hay entre ellos. Incluso tarda un poco más de lo necesario.

–Creo que ya estás. Toma.

Luca le pasa a Nasello un libro de tapa dura con cubierta de tela. Se aprecia que algún día fue de color blanco, pero la tela y las páginas comienzan a amarillear; incluso se pueden ver algunas manchas marrones creciendo aquí y allá en el lomo del libro. Nasello mira a Luca, buscando en sus ojos las instrucciones que él desconoce. Luca, como única respuesta, asiente y le anima con un gesto de la cabeza. Nasello comienza a pasar las páginas y un sinfín de dibujos a todo color desfilan ante sus ojos.

–¿Qué son? –pregunta entusiasmado–. Nunca he visto nada así.

–Son mariposas. No he podido traerte ninguna, pero este libro está lleno de dibujos.

Nasello no puede despegar sus ojos de las páginas.

–Pero qué… ¿qué son exactamente?

–Son insectos. Son como… –Luca se detiene a pensar un momento, antes de hablar–. Son como los cangrejos, y las gambas y las langostas… Y como las cigalas. Solo que en tierra firme. Y vuelan, en lugar de nadar.

–¡Estos no son como los cangrejos! Son como los peces de colores de los arrecifes. No sabía que la tierra tuviese cosas tan bonitas.

Nasello sigue pasando las páginas con una velocidad frenética. A veces algo llama su atención y retrocede varias páginas. Otras veces se detiene durante minutos en una sola imagen. Por un momento, Luca desearía poder llevárselo y enseñarle todas las mariposas del mundo. Enseñarle cómo vuelan, con su extraño y lento batir de alas, y cómo van de flor en flor, como carteros en miniatura.

–Puedes quedártelo si quieres, pero tengo que devolverlo la semana que viene. Y no puedes meterlo en el agua, claro. Las hojas de los libros se estropean con el agua.

Nasello tuerce el gesto, pero asiente. Algo capta su atención y tira de Luca para hacérselo saber.

–¿Qué es esto?

Nasello indica con la mano abierta una página en la que no hay ningún dibujo, solo un montón de texto.

–¿El qué?

–Ya sabes… Esto –dice, agitando la mano con frustración delante del libro.

–¿Las letras?

Nasello se encoge de hombros.

–Sí. Supongo. No sé. Lo que no son mariposas.

–Son letras. Así es como hablan los libros. ¿Vosotros no tenéis?

–No, no tenemos nada parecido. En el mar no se puede tener nada así.

–¿Entonces no puedes entender esto? –dice Luca, señalando el texto y Nasello niega con resignación.

–¿Y qué hacéis si queréis aprender algo? ¿Qué hacéis si no podéis leerlo en un libro?

–La familia te lo enseña, claro.

Luca se arrepiente haber vuelto hacer hablar a Nasello de su familia, pero esta vez el chico parece no darse cuenta, ensimismado como está en el libro.

–Mira, déjame –Luca lleva el libro hasta la primera página, donde está el registro de las personas que lo han tomado prestado–. ¿Ves estas letras? –dice, señalando la última entrada–. Es mi nombre, Luca. Ele, u, ce, a. Las letras juntas representan mi nombre. ¿Quieres ver cómo sería el tuyo?

–¡Pero, claro!

Luca saca un lápiz de su mochila y escribe el nombre de Nasello en el mismo suelo de roca de la cueva. Bien grande, y con letras muy parecidas a las del libro, para que Nasello no tenga dificultades en entenderlo.

–Creo que es así.

Nasello contempla su nombre y lo repasa lentamente con el dedo, deteniéndose especialmente en las curvas de cada letra. El sireno pasa así varios minutos. Parece haberse olvidado de la presencia de Luca, pero entonces, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del suelo, dice:

–Ojalá pudiese pasar un tiempo contigo. Solo unos días, o unos meses a lo sumo. Explorar vuestras ciudades y vuestros bosques. Seguro que están llenos de criaturas asombrosas. Seguro que están llenos de mariposas.

Luca no sabe qué responder. Simplemente calla, mientras un aura de melancolía se adueña del silencio que se ha creado entre los dos.

–Si te consuela, no hay tantas mariposas como parece –dice, por fin.

–No me chafes mi fantasía. Habrá tantas mariposas como a mí me apetece pensar que haya.

Luca le pega un juguetón golpecito con el dorso de la mano, y ambos ríen.

–A mí también me gustaría que te quedases –confiesa Luca.

La mirada de Nasello se detiene y se encaja en la de Luca. Ambos parecen atrapados en ella, sin poder parpadear ni girar la cara, como si ponerle fin fuese sinónimo de separarse de una vez por todas.

–Vamos. Todavía tenemos que enseñarte tu lección de hoy.


	4. IV

Los días son cada vez más cortos y el descenso de las temperaturas se hace notar dentro de la cueva. Luca se frota los brazos con las manos para ayudarse a entrar en calor.

–¿Estás preparado? –pregunta Nasello, desde el agua.

Luca asiente. Se deshace de los zapatos del uniforme, que deja en un rincón más o menos seco de la cueva. Después, deja junto a ellos, bien dobladas, la americana, la camisa y los pantalones del uniforme. Por un momento, duda si quitarse también su ropa interior, pero se da cuenta de que se ha olvidado de traer una muda seca. Echa un último vistazo a Nasello, que no le quita ojo, y se despoja de sus calzoncillos.

Nasello ladea la cabeza y entorna la mirada. Sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de Luca de arriba abajo.

–No me había dado cuenta, pero nunca había visto a uno de los vuestros… así. ¿Siempre lleváis tantas cosas encima?

Luca carraspea y contesta con un simple “ _sí_ ”, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Nasello, y se sienta en el saliente de roca, frío y húmedo contra su cuerpo.

–Cuando quieras –agrega Nasello, poniendo sus manos sobre los muslos de Luca.

El agua le rodea las piernas hasta las rodillas y Luca puede notar como su corazón se acelera con cada ir y venir de las sutiles olas. Ya casi no siente miedo de tener los pies en el agua, pero meterse en ella es otro paso completamente distinto.

–Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. Otra vez –dice Nasello, al sentir un leve tembleque en las piernas de Luca–. Vamos. No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada, lo prometo.

El movimiento en las piernas de Luca cesa por un momento, y siente que es ahora o nunca. Coge aire, cierra los ojos, y se deja resbalar por el saliente. Antes de que su cabeza toque la superficie, Nasello enrosca su cola, larga como una anguila, alrededor de Luca, que queda flotando con los hombros por encima del agua.

Luca deja salir el aire que retenía y se atreve a abrir los ojos. Nasello le devuelve la mirada, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–¿Lo ves? Te dije que no pasaría nada.

Nasello ríe y Luca piensa que su risa puede ser una forma de intentar que él mismo se relaje, o puede ser solo eso, una risa de la persona alegre y curiosa que es Nasello. Luca siente un escalofrío subir por su espalda e imagina que, si hiciese más frío, la risa de Nasello le bastaría para mantenerse caliente. Nasello parece darse cuenta del pequeño espasmo de Luca y se enrosca con más fuerza a su alrededor. La cola del sireno se siente áspera contra sus piernas. Nasello está ahora tan cerca que Luca podría contar cada escama de su rostro.

Sin ni si quiera pensarlo, Luca alarga la mano y deja que sus dedos paseen por las mejillas del sireno, suaves como la piel de un melocotón. Nasello se gira hacia sus dedos, y se deja ser acariciado. Luca toma consciencia de lo extraño de su comportamiento y retira la mano con rapidez.

–Lo siento –se disculpa.

–No hay por qué.

Luca agacha la mirada y cierra los ojos. El agua le llega al pecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se abandona a la sensación, ajena, casi de otro planeta, de estar flotando en el mar. En contra de lo que había pensado, no nota algas, ni medusas ni nada por el estilo. No nota los tentáculos de algún extraño ser de las profundidades arrastrándole hacia una muerte segura. Solo es agua, fría y líquida, solo eso; y Nasello, enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. Luca apoya su cabeza en hombro de Nasello y se deja mecer. Unas tímidas lágrimas corren libres por su mejilla y resbalan por la piel blanquecina de Nasello.

–Hacía años que no me sentía así dentro del agua –admite Luca.

–Y, ¿cómo te sientes?

–A salvo.

Nasello pasa los brazos alrededor de Luca y lo abraza con fuerza.

–Nunca me has dicho por qué quieres aprender a nadar.

–Lo sé.

Luca duda si decirle la verdad a Nasello, pero se da cuenta de que no hay nada de lo que sentir miedo. Nasello nunca se ha reído de él por no poder meterse en el agua. Nunca le ha extrañado que quisiese aprender. Él solo ha sentido curiosidad y solo ha querido ayudar desde el momento en el que salió a la superficie.

–Este mundo… Ahí fuera… nunca puedes librarte por completo del agua. Lo he intentado, créeme. Pero están las clases de natación en la escuela, la playa… Hace años que mis padres han dejado de intentar llevarme con ellos a pescar. Y quiero poder hacer todas esas cosas. No quiero perdérmelas. No quiero ser el chico del que todos se ríen porque no sabe nadar, o porque ni siquiera puede acercarse al agua.

–Bueno, yo creo que vas por el buen camino –contesta Nasello, mesando el cabello de Luca–. Y es normal tener miedo. Querer cambiar, querer combatir ese miedo… eso es extraordinario.

–Gracias.

–No, gracias a ti. Nunca te he agradecido todo lo que me has traído, todo lo que me has enseñado. Ni la compañía que me has hecho aquí.

–Se supone que era un intercambio. Tú me enseñabas a nadar y yo te enseñaba mi mundo. Y te ayudaba a regresar al tuyo. Y aún no he podido hacer eso.

–Lo conseguirás. Sé que lo harás lo que esté en tus manos, por muy secas que estén.

–¡Ey! –protesta Luca apartándose de Nasello, que estalla en una carcajada–. Ya no están tan secas.

Los dos ríen como bobos y se funden en un abrazo que ninguno está dispuesto a deshacer. Pasan así el tiempo, meciéndose el uno al otro en el agua, hasta que Nasello pregunta:

–Oye, ¿me dejarías probar algo?

Luca entorna los ojos, en un gesto de sospecha.

–¿El qué?

–Quiero que tú también veas mi mundo. No lo he intentado antes con nadie, pero debería funcionar.

Después de una pequeña pausa, Luca da su consentimiento.

–Cierra los ojos –pide Nasello.

Luca cierra los ojos, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Por un momento, nada ocurre. Luca flota en los brazos de Nasello, acompañados del repiqueteo de las gotas que caen desde el techo de la cueva y del sonido de sus propias respiraciones, acompasadas y tranquilas. Un apretón en sus piernas indica a Luca que Nasello cambia de postura. Éste se mueve hacia delante, dejando su peso en el cuerpo de Luca, que mantiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Entonces lo nota. Suave y delicado como una caricia. Extrañamente dulce y salado a la vez, como saborear una fruta en medio del océano, o como encontrar un oasis en una travesía por el desierto. Los labios de Nasello rozan los suyos con timidez y Luca responde a ellos con deseo, anhelando cada sensación que puedan entregarle.

Nasello responde entreabriendo sus labios y Luca entra en él como una tormenta eléctrica. Es salvaje, es rápido e impaciente; es todo lo que Nasello esperaba. Los brazos del chico le atraen hacia él con fuerza y se oprimen el uno contra el otro. Nasello lleva sus manos al cabello de Luca, tan seco, tan ensortijado y tan extrañamente seco, y presiona todavía más su cara contra la suya.

Luca desea poder fundirse con Nasello en ese beso, desea quedarse así para siempre, unidos, en esa cueva perdida entre los acantilados, y que el mundo siga girando a su alrededor sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpa. Pero entonces lo siente: un tirón, un vacío que lo agarra y tira de él hacia abajo, hacia las profundidades. Luca trata de separarse del sireno, pero éste lo atrae con más fuerza. Unas manos le tapan los ojos. Luca queda ciego y casi sin respiración. El agua lucha por tragárselo y él chapotea y se revuelve, presa del pánico.

Nasello atrapa su mano y sus dedos se entrelazan. Luca siente un leve apretón y las palabras de Nasello resuenan en su mente, como un eco en la cueva: “ _no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada, lo prometo_ ”. Luca cesa de revolverse y se deja ir. Ambos desaparecen bajo el agua.

Cuando abre los ojos, Luca se encuentra de bruces con la imagen de lo que debe ser el paraíso. Bancos de peces plateados nadan de un lado a otro como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces; suben, bajan y bailan con las corrientes de agua, moviéndose con coordinación milimétrica; sus escamas restallan contra la luz anaranjada del sol que se filtra desde la superficie. Bajo sus pies, a escasos metros, praderas submarinas se alternan con pequeños parches de arena blanca.

Entre las finas hebras verdes, una cara le sonríe. Es la sonrisa más sincera que Luca ha visto jamás. Es la felicidad en su forma más pura. Nasello levanta sus brazos, llamándole. Luca bracea y ondula su cuerpo, tratando torpemente de alcanzarle. Nasello no puede esconder una carcajada, que luca escucha apagada y extraña en sus oídos. El sireno sale de su escondite entre las plantas submarinas y Luca puede apreciar la belleza de la criatura que es Nasello: su cola, más grande incluso que Luca, serpentea como la de una anguila y brilla con el color de un millón de perlas; su piel emite diminutos destellos estelares y su pelo, blanco como la arena bajo sus pies, se mece con el ir y venir de las olas.

Con un par de potentes movimientos, Nasello alcanza a Luca y lo estruja contra su cuerpo en un enorme abrazo. Ambos ríen y ríen, hasta que les duelen las mejillas.

–¡Puedo respirar! –grita Luca–. ¡Y puedo hablar! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–No lo sé. No estaba seguro de que fuese a funcionar. ¡Pero funciona!

–¡Sí que funciona!

Ambos se funden en un rápido beso. Luca puede notar los labios de Nasello sonreír en los suyos.

–¿Quieres verlo todo? –pregunta éste, y Luca asiente efusivamente.

Nasello lo toma con fuerza de las manos y lo lleva en un vertiginoso viaje por el fondo de la bahía. Decenas de especies de peces se apartan a su paso y se refugian entre las plantas; son alargados como serpientes o planos como un lenguado, ahusados y aerodinámicos o con enormes aletas como alas de mariposa; otros, rápidos como torpedos o lentos y delicados como una hoja atrapada en una corriente de aire.

El agua le abraza y le envuelve como una segunda piel, y Luca se deja llevar, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle. Suelta una de las manos de Nasello y deja la suya nadar libre, buscando tocar cada una de las maravillas que se suceden bajo su vista.

De repente, los reflejos anaranjados de los últimos rayos de sol se tornan de un rojo oscuro, y antes de puedan darse cuenta, la noche les envuelve. Nasello lleva a Luca hasta la superficie y ambos emergen con un sonoro chapoteo.

A un lado, cientos de metros más allá, la tierra se adentra en el mar, que trata de ganarle terreno resquebrajando la roca y levantando enormes acantilados, puntiagudos como la boca de un tiburón. Es el límite de la bahía. Fuera, las olas y las corrientes son las verdaderas señoras del mar. Nasello nunca podría superarlas por sí mismo. Al otro lado, las luces de las casas titilan y se funden con las estrellas del cielo.

–Nunca había visto el pueblo desde aquí –dice Luca, rompiendo el silencio–. Y nunca habría podido imaginar que todo eso estaba escondido bajo el agua.

–¿Te alegras de haber aprendido a nadar? –pregunta Nasello.

–Es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido. Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido –dice Luca, con toda la seriedad de la que es posible.

Luca espera la carcajada de Nasello, pero en lugar de eso, el sireno alarga la mano y le acaricia el pelo, que aún mojado se mantiene rizado y enhiesto. Nasello reposa su rostro en el cuello de Luca, con pesar.

–Ahora que has aprendido a nadar…

–Tengo que ayudarte a marchar –completa Luca.

La mirada de Nasello se dirige al horizonte, donde las olas comienzan a romper con fuerza contra la costa escarpada.

–¿Y si no los encuentro? ¿Y si salgo ahí y nunca los alcanzo? –pregunta, por fin, con la voz transformada en un quedo susurro.

–¿Sabes hacia donde se dirigen?

–Sí, pero nunca he hecho el viaje solo.

–No importa. Has hecho el camino un montón de veces. ¡Lo recordarás en cuanto te pongas en marcha!

Nasello queda callado por un instante, antes de confesar:

–Me da miedo.

–Lo sé –dice Luca, frotándole la espalda.

–Y no quiero dejarte atrás.

–Ni yo quiero que te vayas –admite.

Nasello desvía su vista del horizonte y vuelve a mirar a Luca.

–Pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

Luca asiente, en silencio. Lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido. Era parte de su trato con Nasello, pero eso no implica que duela menos dejar a su amigo marchar.

–Solo dime si estás listo –dice Luca–, y te ayudaré.

Nasello asiente.

–Lo estoy. Tengo que dejar la bahía cuanto antes.

–Está bien.

Luca promete que, en su próxima visita, ayudará a Nasello a dejar la bahía. Después, ambos se sumergen y emprenden el camino de vuelta.


	5. V

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Luca sorprende a Nasello entrando en la cueva a toda prisa antes incluso de la hora acordada.

–Llegas pronto.

–No quiero que te marches, pero tienes que hacerlo. Así que cuanto antes empecemos, mejor. Será como arrancar una tirita.

Nasello mira profundamente a los ojos de Luca, que casi se siente intimidado por su color antinatural.

–Luca –dice, con un susurro–, no tengo ni idea de lo que es una tirita.

Ambos dejan escapar unas risotadas, que reverberan en las paredes de roca como si cien personas se estuviesen riendo a la vez. Siguen nerviosos, pero las risas consiguen mitigar la ansiedad que ambos sienten.

–Ten, ponte esto en la piel –dice Luca, entregándole un tubo de crema solar–. Es la más potente que he encontrado. Debería protegerte del sol mientras estás fuera.

Nasello contempla el tubo con curiosidad, lo aprieta, y un chorro de crema blanca con olor a coco sale disparado sobre sus manos.

–¿Me he pasado? –pregunta Nasello–. ¿O es poca? Huele muy bien.

–Te has pasado, aunque más vale que nos pasemos. No quiero que te quemes. Dame una poca, te ayudaré con la espalda.

Luca le roba un poco del exceso de crema y lo deja caer sobre la espalda de Nasello. Podría extender la loción en menos de un minuto, pero se recrea y acaricia cada rincón de la piel del sireno, consciente de que será la última vez. Una mano se enrosca en su pelo y juguetea con sus rizos.

–Te voy a echar de menos.

Luca no contesta inmediatamente, simplemente reposa su cabeza sobre la espalda del sireno, llenándose de su suavidad y de su nuevo olor a coco.

–Venga, tenemos que ponernos en marcha antes de que el sol esté demasiado alto.

–Te veo al otro lado.

Dicho esto, Nasello se sumerge de un capuzón y Luca sale corriendo.

Afuera, Nasello sale a la superficie tentativamente. El Sol todavía no quema, pero puede notar el calor que emite sobre su pálida piel. Para su sorpresa, ninguna erupción ni ninguna quemadura nueva hacen acto de presencia.

Nasello aguarda y aguarda, más de lo que esperaba. Comienza a impacientarse y a nadar en círculos. Por fin, una voz llama su atención. Luca grita su nombre varias decenas de metros más allá, acercándose desde el pueblo en una pequeña embarcación de madera.

Nasello se sumerge a escasos metros bajo la superficie y, en cuestión de segundos, alcanza la barca. Una vez fuera del agua, echa un vistazo a la embarcación con recelo. Está pintada de azul, con algunos motivos blancos en la proa que recuerdan a ojos. La madera está resquebrajada en algunos sitios, y cientos de moluscos y algas parecen haber colonizado la parte que queda bajo el agua.

Encima del bote, Luca le espera de pie, con los remos en la mano. Lleva puestos unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y una camisa blanca como la espuma del mar que ondea con el viento; un amplio sombrero de paja le protege del sol y cubre casi toda su cara, pero Nasello puede distinguir sin dificultad la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro.

–¡Vamos! ¡Sube! –le anima Luca–. ¡Mira lo que te he preparado!

Luca señala a la popa de la embarcación, que está cubierta con una gruesa lona blanca, como las velas de los barcos en el puerto. Nasello alarga los brazos para agarrarse al borde de la barca y, con un impulso de su cola, sube en un solo movimiento.

–Venga, métete ahí debajo –apremia Luca.

Nasello se enrosca debajo de la lona y Luca comienza a remar. Nasello lo observa, desde su posición agazapada. Los brazos de Luca trabajan sin cesar y las primeras gotas de sudor comienzan a hacerse notar en su frente y en su pecho. El joven mira al horizonte con el ceño fruncido, con la vista puesta en la salida de la bahía.

–¿Cómo has conseguido la barca? –pregunta Nasello.

–La he alquilado –contesta Luca, que seguidamente aclara–: el dueño es un vecino mío. Tiene una tienda de cebos en el puerto, pero ya está mayor para pasarse allí todos los días. Cuando me dijiste que querías regresar con tu familia, supe que necesitaríamos una barca tarde o temprano, así que se la pedí a cambio de ayudarle en la tienda cuando él lo necesite. 

Luca lo dice como si nada, pero Nasello puede apreciar cómo se infla su pecho con orgullo.

–No me habías contado nada de eso.

–Quería que fuese una sorpresa –admite Luca, enrojeciéndose.

Nasello sonríe y alarga el brazo para alcanzar las piernas de Luca.

–Quiero ayudarte.

–Pues no puedes –protesta Luca–. No es seguro. Deberías seguir escondido ahí bajo. Toma, ponte crema otra vez, por si acaso.

Luca se agacha y le da el tubo de crema. Sus manos se rozan por un momento y el gesto duro de Luca se ablanda un poco, pero no tarda en volver a coger el remo.

Luca rema y rema, incansablemente, hasta que están cerca de la salida de la bahía. A ambos lados de la embarcación se recortan paredes de roca gris, que se plantan delante de la marea, desafiantes, protegiendo la bahía de las fuertes corrientes marinas. Arriba, en lo alto de los acantilados, gaviotas y petreles se elevan y flotan con las corrientes de aire, graznando al aire, reclamando aquellas rocas como su hogar.

El camino es lo suficientemente ancho como para que pequeños barcos pesqueros pasen sin dificultad, pero la visión de los peñascos no es menos intimidante por ello. Algunos salen del agua, verticales, como montañas en miniatura. Otros, aún unidos a tierra firme, forman extraños puentes sobre los que se atreve a crecer alguna mala hierba intrépida.

El sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas es atronador. Nasello se enrosca todavía más en su escondrijo bajo la lona y Luca se agarra con fuerza a los remos. Las olas se hacen notar en la embarcación, que se tambalea peligrosamente.

–¿Y dices que por la noche esto es peor? –grita Luca, para dejarse oír por encima del estruendo.

–Mucho peor. Ahora aún podría apañármelas bajo el agua, si no me acerco demasiado a las rocas.

Nasello está en lo cierto. Las olas hacen subir y bajar a la embarcación, pero el mar está en relativa calma bajo la superficie. El tiempo es espléndido, no podían haber elegido un día mejor.

Cuando las rocas quedan varios cientos de metros a su espalda, Luca posa los remos en los escálamos y jadea por el cansancio.

–¿Es suficiente así? –pregunta a Nasello.

–¿Cómo de profunda es el agua?

–No lo sé. Hace tiempo que no se puede ver el fondo.

–Entonces debería ser suficiente –concluye Nasello.

El sireno saca tímidamente una mano de debajo de la lona, pero la retira enseguida. Luca se agacha hasta su altura y toma la mano en la suya. Una quemadura se ha creado en la zona en la que ha incidido la luz, en forma de un pequeño círculo rojo de piel irritada. La preocupación se adueña del rostro de Luca.

–¿Podemos esperar a la noche? –tantea.

–Ni pensarlo. Si consiguiese escapar de las corrientes, te dejaría a ti solo contra ellas. Y eso es algo que no voy a hacer.

–Tenemos que pensar en algo…

Nasello retuerce su cola con nerviosismo y se unta más crema protectora. El sol sigue subiendo y el calor aumentando, y ni siquiera es medio día.

–¡Ya sé! – exclama Luca de repente–. Lo mejor será que te metas en el agua envuelto en la tela.

Nasello mira con recelo a Luca, que insiste:

–La desataré, tú la sujetarás para cubrirte y te metes así en el agua. ¡La tela quedará flotando y tú podrás nadar deprisa hasta el fondo!

Sin esperar a que Nasello acceda, Luca comienza a desatar los cabos y la lona va cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Nasello. Pronto, la figura del sireno, mitad persona, mitad pez, resalta sobre la tela blanca, que descansa en el suelo de la embarcación. La imagen le recuerda a Luca a la de una fantasma de las películas antiguas de terror.

–¿Todo bien? –pregunta éste.

–¡Sí! ¡No se nota nada el sol! Aunque comienza a hacer calor.

–Está bien. Cuando quieras –anima Luca.

Por un momento, Nasello permanece inmóvil. Luca se acerca de una zancada y rebusca hasta encontrar el bulto que corresponde con la mano de Nasello.

–Los encontrarás –dice, dándole un ligero apretón–. Si has conseguido que le pierda el miedo al agua, también podrás hacer eso.

Nasello deja escapar una aguda risita, que llega afuera ahogada por la gruesa tela. La cabeza de Nasello se mueve y Luca entiende el asentimiento. Deja ir la mano del sireno.

El bulto bajo la lona comienza a revolverse y un par de arrugas aparecen en la superficie. Nasello agarra con fuerza la tela y comienza a moverse con dificultad hacia el borde de la barca. Luca contiene la respiración mientras trata de ayudarle para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quede al descubierto. La tela se desliza poco a poco sobre la pared de la barca y, finalmente, Nasello cae al agua casi sin hacer ruido.

Luca se asoma corriendo y, pocos segundos después, la tela sale a la superficie y queda flotando exánime, como una medusa gigante y descolorida. No hay burbujas, ni un chapoteo ni un golpe cómplice en el bote, ni si quiera la visión de la cola de Nasello desaparecer en las profundidades. Luca está solo sobre el bote, con la única compañía del sonido de las olas y los graznidos de las gaviotas.

Sin apenas dudar, coge toda la carrerilla que le permite la estrecha embarcación, y se lanza de cabeza al mar. El agua del océano le recibe, más fría de lo que esperaba. Luca nada y nada, todavía torpemente, hacia abajo. Agita sus piernas y sus brazos con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz. Un camino de burbujas se forma detrás de él.

Luca sigue bajando, poco a poco, compensando como le ha enseñado Nasello, para evitar que la presión dañe sus oídos. La luz es cada vez más escasa y su pecho comienza a dolerle y a sentirse cada vez más estrecho. Luca mantiene los ojos bien abiertos, a pesar del escozor que le produce el agua salada, pero apenas distingue nada a su alrededor, solo un gran azul casi negro que lo llena todo allá donde mirase. Sus fuerzas flaquean y puede sentir el agotamiento en sus brazos. Sus ojos se entornan y Luca trata de agarrarse a ese último hilo de consciencia que lo une a la vida.

Un destello irisado asciende a la velocidad del rayo desde las profundidades. Entre una nube de burbujas, Nasello aparece, toma a Luca en sus brazos y le besa tan rápido como le es posible.

Luca siente el aire regresar a sus pulmones y, poco a poco, toma consciencia de dónde está y lo que ha hecho. Se lanza a los brazos de Nasello y lo estruja entre los suyos.

–¿Qué pretendías? Podías haberte matado –le regaña éste.

–Lo siento –se disculpa Luca–. Solo quería verte una vez más.

Nasello no dice nada, pero hunde sus manos en el cabello de Luca, como tantas veces ha hecho antes. Unas cuantas burbujas atrapadas entre sus rizos escapan y ascienden, diminutas y blancas como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Ambos las siguen con la mirada. Muchos metros por encima de sus cabezas, la barca de Luca flota como una diminuta silueta negra.

La mirada de Nasello se cruza con la de Luca.

–¿Habías imaginado esto cuando me encontraste?

–Tú me encontraste a mí. Y no, no imaginaba que aprendería… a amar el agua.

–Ñoño –dice Nasello, dándole un suave golpe por su picardía, pero envolviéndole con su cola a la vez.

–No me importa. ¡Tú me has enseñado…! Me has enseñado…

Las palabras de Luca salen entrecortadas y se pierden en el agua salada. Luca se frota los ojos con el antebrazo, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchan por salir. Nasello lleva un dedo a sus labios y le hace callar. Sus labios se juntan por última vez, suavemente, solo un instante.

–Adiós, Luca.

–Adiós, Nasello.

El sireno se da la vuelta y desciende hacia la oscuridad del océano profundo. Luca alcanza a ver un destello irisado hacerse cada vez más pequeño bajo sus pies. El destello desaparece y Luca emprende el camino de vuelta hacia la superficie.

 


End file.
